


All the things left unsaid

by SaltPig



Series: Guarding Eternity [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, not that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltPig/pseuds/SaltPig
Summary: The child lived out his days away from other gods. His fathers most trusted slaves would watch over him whenever needed.OrThe next chapter in my series "Guarding Enternity"
Series: Guarding Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Childhood

Whispering could be heard as two men walked through the halls of Olympis. "Is that him?" "He looks weak." "Look how handsome he is!" No one could hide there excitement for the up coming announcement. Their King's son was finally of age.

* * *

_"Heir,why would a god need a heir?"_

_"Did I not tell you about King Areon? "_

_"Who?"_

_"Well you see King Areon was known for his temper and the petty wars he caused between gods and man. And one day when Areon, angered by a king who refused to pray to him, killed a worlocks daughter. Devastated the worlock placed a terrible curse upon the king. "You have caused the deaths of millions, but no longer, from now on the more pain you cause the less time you have on this realm. Instead your lifespan shall be created into new being, one worthy of the throne."_

_But Areon paid him no mind and continued in his ways, until he finally returned to Olympus. To his shock there in his chambers laid a sleeping baby. Areon enraged grabbed his sword and raised it above the baby's head, only to stop when the baby opened its eyes._

_The child reaching toward the king, who had brought his hand closer, grasped the gods fingers and giggled happily._ _The King felt something move in his chest, that brought warmth to his cold heart. With a smile Areon plucked the baby from the bed and left._

_The child lived out his days away from other gods. His fathers most trusted slaves would watch over him whenever needed. At a young age he was trained, by his father, to hone his powers. Which were only growing stronger each year. He was kept away from the other gods, until he was ready to ascend the throne."_

* * *

_Now where was I? oh yes..._ The kings son was finally of ag- _  
_

_"Wait!"_

_"What, whats wrong!"_

_"I want to know how the boy grew up"_

_"" Well be here even longer if I tell you."_

_" I can wait!"_

_"Huh, Alright then."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are hard times and i hope you all stay safe. Dont forget to wash your hands and stay inside if your able!


	2. Chapter 2

_Areon observed his know 8-year-old son as he doodled on a piece of paper. The king felt simmering dread at the back of his mind. Today was the day, Emrys would be enrolled in the academy._

"All gods went eventually and for different reasons. Some went to better control their powers, others to prepare for taking their parents place. However Emrys was going to meet new people. though areon didn't like to admit his son wasn't exactly a people person , or emotional. This was the kings fault as much as the sorcerers, because Areons actions always caused hatred, the boy was thus created from said anger. Because of this the boys emotions were almost non-existent if you didn't know what to look for. Take now for instance even though from an outsiders point of view Emrys would seem uninterested in drawing. Oh, But to the King the boy looked absolutely gleeful as his pencil glided across the paper."

* * *

Areon knew this day would, but that didn't make it any more surreal. He couldn't help but think about what could happen to the child, if someone found out he was the kings son. The king knew that many would try to exploit the boy for their own gain. Or even worse capture him to manipulate the king.

" Father?" 

Areons focused snapped back to his son, who was now standing in front of him, who tilted his head up at him. The king answered with a grin and picked the boy up to place him on his lap swiftly. "What is it my boy?"

Emrys stared at his father silently, eyes deadpanned and unblinking. "Did you finish your drawing?" Areon stated, unbothered by the boys silent stare. Letting out a small "Yes" the boy gave his father the paper he had clutched in his hands. Taking a look at the paper the King let out a light chuckle. 

"You drew me!"

" Yes" 

Areon looked at the boy and held him tighter "I love it, thank you son!" They boy let out a small smile, almost unnoticeable, at his fathers happiness. "Thank you, Father."

the boy leaned into the tight hug and stared up at his father "You've been acting weird, I was worried." 

"Well, my boy I guess it's about time ive told you about the Academy"

* * *

Aphrodite smiled as she took in the beauty of Olympus, she missed this place and the magic it held. She was last here at the age of 16 when she had finally graduated from the academy.

"Mama, come on hurry!" 

" Son, slow down!"

Chuckling softly Aphrodite watched as a young boy ran in front of his mother pulling her along. The boy let out a huff and let go of his mothers hand and ran ahead. "Watch where your going Baldev!" the mother shouted.

With one last grin Aphrodite began to make her way toward the castle when she heard a loud crash. Quickly turning around she saw the boy Baldev was laying face first in a destoyed fruit stand. A tall figure, who made no move to help the boy, stood over him with their head tilted hood blocking their face from Aphrodite's view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I can explain why it took so long! I didn't really have any desire to write for this fic for a while. But after some consideration I decide to write in small chunks to get back into it. And it worked im gonna try to keep up but I can't make any promises!


End file.
